


Say Something

by Wildroserogue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Making Out, dont fight me on this, midotaka - Freeform, rooftop makeouts, takamido - Freeform, takao speaks korean, they are practically married in canon ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildroserogue/pseuds/Wildroserogue
Summary: Midorima discovers Takao can speak Korean. He also discovers that he really,reallylikes it when Takao speaks Korean.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm _very_ late to the MidoTaka party (anyone in the KnB fandom still alive out there?), but ohmygod THIS COUPLE. They're so married it's ridiculous and I want to wrap them up and hug them ugh. 
> 
> Anyway, here's my first contribution to the fandom! Please enjoy :)

“Hello?” Takao answers the phone, still chewing. They’re having lunch on the rooftop as usual when Takao’s phone rings, and Midorima is just about to berate him for talking with his mouth full when he speaks again.

“Oh! Sorry - 여보세요?”

Midorima looks at Takao in surprise when the foreign words fall from the smaller male’s mouth. He stares, entranced, as Takao immediately launches into rapid Korean, waving his chopsticks around as he talks. He didn't know Takao could speak Korean this fluently, if at all, but Midorima thinks that the language suits him well, the long vowels and sharp consonants constantly stretching Takao's lips into rounded O's and pouts. Takao speaks extremely quickly in Japanese, and a little slower in Korean, but with a lot more rising and falling tones. Midorima wonders if speaking Korean was how his partner learned to be so expressive when he converses in Japanese.

It's distracting, and more than a little attractive, watching his boyfriend speak fluently in another language. He knows Takao has a flair for language, his English scores higher than most of the class. And he knows Takao is brighter than he sometimes acts, but these flashes of competence, outside of the basketball court of course, still manage to take his breath away.

He also knows that right now, he wants nothing more than to put his lips on Takao's and taste how the foreign syllables feel on the other boy’s tongue.

But Takao is still on the phone, so he compromises, silently blaming the other for his sudden bout of insanity as he lies down on his side to stare up at the raven. Takao quirks an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic behaviour, but continues talking to whoever it is on the other end of the line. He's started gesticulating wildly with the chopsticks now, hands moving excitedly as he speaks. The sounds pierce through Midorima and go straight to his groin, where arousal coils deep and tight in his gut.

Takao jerks when he feels Midorima's hand on his thigh, stroking lightly, but ignores it in favour of his phone conversation. His breathing comes faster, however, when Midorima starts to trail his hand lazily upwards, skirting his stomach, his chest, and his neck, before finally coming up to cup his jaw, untaped index finger resting softly against his lower lip, almost pushing inside his mouth. Takao abruptly stops talking and swallows, meeting Midorima's heated gaze, but the taller male shakes his head and taps his finger against Takao's lips, an indication for him to continue. The look Takao shoots him clearly says _fine, I will, but it's_ so _unfair that you're choosing to do this_ now.

Midorima smirks. Lying down like this, with his fingers lightly grasping Takao's jaw and mouth, he is in perfect view of his partner's lips, can feel the vibrations from the sounds reverberating through the other boy's throat.

Takao clears his throat and continues speaking in Korean, his voice now coming out a little broken and breathy, and Midorima can't hold back a full-bodied shiver. Takao notices, because he notices everything, and with a somewhat evil grin he pitches his voice lower, speaks faster, and the result is the vibrations from his throat coming more intensely, spreading through Midorima's sensitive fingertips and making goosebumps rise along his arm.

Midorima growls low in his throat and tightens his grip on Takao's jaw. The urge to touch, to _taste_ , had been steadily growing stronger over the course of Takao's conversation, and he was at his limit. Deliberately making eye contact with his boyfriend, he snaps his gaze quickly to Takao's phone and back to him. _Hang up now unless you want them to hear the sounds you make when I’m ravishing you._

Takao's eyes widen, and in no time at all he's making his excuses to the person on the phone and flipping it closed. He barely tosses it aside before Midorima surges forward and is on him, pressing hard, open-mouthed kisses to Takao's lips, his throat, and along his jaw, taking that clever tongue into his mouth like he's wanted to from the moment Takao answered his phone. Takao moans loudly in response, hands instinctively coming up to intertwine in his hair, tugging harshly as he scrapes his teeth roughly against Takao's lower lip. Midorima’s not normally this dominant or aggressive when it comes to the physical aspect of their relationship, but this undiscovered side to his boyfriend was setting him off in an entirely new way. He’s not entirely sure what came over him - all Midorima knows is that he wants to compliment Takao somehow, _reward_ him, for this sudden show of the brilliance he knows is there but that his partner so rarely displays. Takao is already a quivering, moaning mess under his hands, not used to this assertive version of Midorima, but certainly not complaining.

He remembers to pull away for a second to allow Takao to breathe, and the raven lets out a shaky, gasping sort of laugh, sliding his palms down to grasp at Midorima's biceps. "Wow, Shin-chan, are you really -" the rest of his words are cut off by Midorima's sharp inhale, green eyes widening, because he’d only been able to recognise “Shin-chan” in the words.

Takao had said it in Korean.

With a groan, Midorima sinks back down to press his lips hard against Takao’s, the other’s grip on his arms tightening as he lets out an involuntary, drawn-out whine. And for a long while, the only sounds on the rooftop were the fervent gasps and deep groans of two very eager teenagers, the soft slide of skin against cloth and mouth over mouth.

Eventually, when their frantic pace slows enough for Midorima to (finally) come back to himself, he pulls away, slowly, from Takao and sits up. He pretends to busy himself with straightening his uniform and hair, but even without looking he knows that the other is grinning, and staring unabashedly at him. The knowledge only serves to make his blush spread further up his neck, reaching his ears.

Of course, it’s Takao who speaks first. “So, Shin- _chan_ ,” he says, drawing out the - _chan_ just long enough to make Midorima squirm. His smile is wide enough to split his face, the devilish glint in his eyes revealing just how utterly _pleased_ he was in managing to bring out the unfettered side of his tsundere. “Me speaking Korean does it for you, is that it?” When Midorima stubbornly remains silent, looking down at his uniform jacket, the raven presses himself further into the other male’s side, craning his head to look directly into Midorima’s face, grinning all the while.

Midorima makes a sound like a startled cat and immediately whips his head away, avoiding Takao’s eyes. “I… like your voice,” he mutters, and from the corner of his eye he sees Takao brighten at the admission. “And I didn’t know you can speak Korean.” He glances down at Takao, but immediately directs his gaze skyward, because looking at his boyfriend’s face just reminds him of his shameless and complete lack of control moments prior. Clearing his throat, Midorima pushes his glasses up with one hand, his next words spoken to the sky. “... You just surprised me, that’s all.”

The words sound to Midorima like they’ve been forcefully choked out of him, but Takao looks nothing but extremely pleased. “I could _surprise_ you even more, then,” his boyfriend purrs, leaning even more into Midorima’s space, “maybe the next time we’re alone in the locker room, I’ll greet your dick in Korean before I -”

Face flaming, Midorima presses his palm to Takao’s mouth and lightly shoves his face away. “Don’t be crude, Takao,” he says, and obstinately ignores the victorious gleam in the other’s eyes when his voice cracks slightly towards the end.

Two days later, Takao corners Midorima in the locker rooms alone after practice and does exactly that. But if that’s what gets Takao to speak Korean more often, Midorima finds that he doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 여보세요 (pronounced yeo-bo-seh-yo). It's a greeting used by Koreans when they answer the phone, similar to how "moshi moshi?" is used in Japanese.
> 
> I'm a language student, so I can totally understand why Midorima thinks being able to speak several languages fluently is sexy, heheh. It's also my personal headcanon that Takao is at least half-Korean. The person he was talking to on the phone is probably a cousin he was close to when he was younger but who is currently staying in Korea. :) 
> 
> Come squee about Midotaka with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wildroserogue)!


End file.
